


Kookeu

by jirit



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, 3mix, F/F, Fluff, Short and Silly, jeongyeon's enthusiasm about lego is mentioned, jihyo's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirit/pseuds/jirit
Summary: Jeongyeon and Jihyo meet Kookeu for the first time.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Kookeu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this today for two reasons: to apologise for my absence in the fandom and because I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day (even though it's almost over lmao).
> 
> I dedicate this to @babychochee, who's been hearing about this thing for a long time now. It's finally here after ages of being written and not posted, so thanks for not giving up on it :') <3
> 
> As always, hope you all enjoy reading it!

“I can’t handle how cute he is!”

Jeongyeon was sitting on the rug of Nayeon’s living room, the newest member of the Im family in her arms: the very small and fluffy puppy named Kookeu.

They had come to visit especially to meet him, and both Jeongyeon and Jihyo agreed they had never seen Nayeon looking this much as a proud mom before.

Jihyo was on the sofa with said proud mom and waiting for her turn to hold and pet the dog again – they had decided to do a rotation system to avoid any incidents, since they all, mesmerised by the tiny animal, had tried to cuddle him at the same time and Nayeon almost got a bite on her finger.

“Don’t spoil him too much,” said Jihyo. “Or he’ll like you more than he likes Nayeon.”

“I bet he already does.” Jeongyeon’s voice was muffled by the dog’s fur, for she was in the middle of kissing the top of his head. “Don’t you, Kookeu?”

Kookeu, as if answering the question affirmatively, licked her cheek, to what Jeongyeon chuckled.

Nayeon, caught amidst gazing adoringly at the interaction between girl and puppy, tried her best to look outraged.

“How dare you! Everyone knows the favourite parent would be me.”

Not very long ago, Jihyo knew, Jeongyeon would have blushed furiously at such a comment. Now, she didn’t even blink.

“Never.” Jeongyeon said flatly, while holding Kookeu’s paw in one hand, the dog gently trying to nibble at her palm. “I would be the cool one who teaches him tricks and give him treats. You can’t compete with that.”

She had, in fact, arrived at Nayeon’s house with a plastic bag full of toys and dog treats. And Jihyo knew it didn’t have anything to do with Kookeu being a certain specific someone’s puppy, even though it did count for her affection towards him – Jeongyeon was just as generous to dogs as she was to every being in existence.

“Are you calling yourself cool?” Nayeon scoffed. “He’ll chew on your Lego collection to keep you from the embarrassment”.

“What could be cooler than my collection?!” It was now Jeongyeon’s turn to look outraged. “And don’t think I don’t notice how you look at my Lego Iron Man.” She added, eyebrows raised as if to challenge the girl to deny it. “You can’t have it, by the way.”

Nayeon was about to open her mouth to retort by saying how Iron Man was an exception since not even the uncoolness of Lego could keep him from being amazing, when Jihyo decided to intervene before the banter lasted for too long.

“I really like your Thor one, now you mention it.” Since she couldn’t say that she knew Nayeon found Jeongyeon’s enthusiasm about Legos adorable, this was the best she could think of commenting at the moment.

Jeongyeon smirked and made a gesture with her head towards Nayeon – her hands busy with petting Kookeu - that meant “see?!”.

“Woah, I wasn’t expecting such betrayal under my own roof!” Nayeon gave Jihyo a light slap on the arm.

“To be fair,” started Jihyo, returning a slap on Nayeon’s arm with a little more strength than the one she had just received. “Jeongyeon would be the one who scolds him for peeing on the carpet and you would be the one who squishes him to the point of annoyance.” Both girls opened their mouths to protest but Jihyo continued before they could speak. “So Kookeu’s favourite person would obviously be me, since I wouldn’t do any of these things”.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon seemed to consider what she said, then looked at each other and nodded in agreement, admitted defeat on their faces.

“Reasonings of a true leader,” said Jeongyeon.

“Fair enough,” agreed Nayeon. “But it’s not my fault if he’s so squishable...” And turned to her dog’s round face on Jeongyeon’s lap, looking like she wanted to squish him right away.

“I know, right?” Jihyo also turned to appreciate his fluff form, smiling at how he was barely bigger than Jeongyeon’s hand. “He really is very cute.”

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon was looking thoughtfully at Kookeu. “As they say, the dog always resembles the owner.”

 _Oh, nice one, Yoo Jeongyeon_ , thought Jihyo, impressed, albeit cringing at the same time.

Jeongyeon then raised her eyes to look at Nayeon, whose lips were forming a warm smile, and continued speaking. “Thank God he also belongs to your sister.”

Well, Jihyo should have had seen this coming.

While Nayeon’s smile became a chuckle at the same time her eyes grew wide with indignation, Jihyo and Jeongyeon started laughing and gave each other a high-five.

“Kookeu, bite Jeongyeon!” Nayeon commanded jokingly, grabbing a cushion and pretending she was going to throw it at the girl, who by instinct put her arm in front of the puppy to protect him from the possible attack.

The dog just wagged his tail happily.

“See this? He wouldn’t hurt me, he loves me.” Said Jeongyeon.

“Again,” said Jihyo. Why miss a chance of teasing them? “Resembling the owner.”

“Oh, would that also be my sister?” Nayeon asked.

Jeongyeon looked at her. “Hopefully not. I’m only interested in the eldest Im sibling.” Then she lowered her eyes to Kookeu, as if her next words were meant only for him to listen, not Nayeon. “You know, the one that pretends to hate my Legos.”

Nayeon tried to contain a smile, but her front teeth were already showing.

“You’re not going to hear me saying they’re not that bad!” She exclaimed, and threw the cushion she was still holding at Jihyo, who got startled.

“Wha— why me?!”

“I can’t throw it at her while she’s holding my puppy.”

Then she got off the sofa, went to Jeongyeon, kissed her forehead, scooped Kookeu from her arms, went back to the sofa and put him – finally! – on Jihyo’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
